Do You Still Remember?
by Saru86
Summary: The closer you get to something the tougher it is to see it. When the Byakugan can't prevent you from losing focus it needs someone else to show you what you're losing. Neji/Shino, Yaoi, Lemon, shameless use of Hyuuga techniques, spin off to Improvement.


**Do You Still Remember**

_a Neji/Shino fanfic_

"Do you still remember the last time you were not able to walk properly?"

"Oh, yes. The mission last week was crucial, wasn't it? I hadn't expected the opponent to be able t-"

"I was **not** talking about that, Hyuuga!" Shino sighed. "When was the last time we truly _enjoyed_ ourselves?"

"Aren't we on our way to do exactly that? Enjoy some time amongst our friends, celebrating the glorious return of Konoha's Number One Knucklehead Ninja?"

"Sometimes I truly wonder why they call _you_ a genius." Shino mumbled under his breath.

Neji shot an irritated glance but remained silent. He really had no clue what his boyfriend was talking about. It had been a few days since Shino had started to act strangely, but Neji tried to give the man the space he so desperately seemed to need.

He couldn't have been more wrong!

Sighing in defeat once again, Shino continued his way to the mentioned blond's apartment, wondering if his boyfriend would ever get the clue. "Come, Neji, let's get this over with."

############################

The couple entered the apartment and was amazed.

"Naruto!", Neji announced, gripping the host's wrist. "That's astounding!"

The blond turned around and faced the two shinobi in the hallway. "Yeah, right?" He rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly. "I'm kinda surprised myself what this place can look like."

He motioned them to come inside and led them to the kitchen. "What can I get you?"

"Sake would be just fine for a start" Shino answered and took the offered drink. "So, what did you do the last three years?"

But Naruto had already spotted other guests entering the party zone and left the couple with a wave and an apologetic smile. "We'll catch up later, guys!"

Neji and Shino made their way over to a group of chatting friends, quickly involved in the gossip.

"You heard of Iruka hitting on Yamato last weekend?" someone asked.

" 'T was about time!" Kiba chuckled. " 'T was nearly unbearable being near them while they radiated their arousal like… Well, just like Akamaru in mating season."

"Kiba, for you Inuzuka guys every season is mating season – your mutt is no exception!" Tenten laughed.

"What's wrong with that? Jealous?" The dog tamer muttered, eyeing his companions. The slightly blushing of his cheeks was lost under his tattoos and he was glad Shikamaru wasn't there yet.

"You know what? **I** am a little jealous of that." Shino mumbled nearly inaudible, only being heard by the heightened hearing of the Inuzuka. Kiba looked at his oldest friend, little concern showing in his eyes.

"What's wrong, bug boy?" he asked lowly, stepping nearer to the Aburame.

"Nothing, really. I'm just in a strange mood, nothing to care about," Shino answered equally lowly, trusting his kikai to hide the traitorous smell his sexual frustrated body must be spreading.

Kiba gave him an once-over again, than shrugged and turned back to the group of happily gossiping people. The topic of the usually shy academy teacher going at it with the sometimes intimidating jonin was a rather interesting one and everyone wanted to share his thoughts.

############################

The party went on and everyone seemed to have a good time. Several groups were littered all over the apartment, chatting, drinking and some were even dancing in the middle of the living room.

The pale eyes of one Hyuuga Neji scanned the crowd, searching for his boyfriend. He had lost the sight of his significant other some time ago and began to miss the peace and comfort the other's presence was presenting him with.

His glance glided over the group of his gathered friends, took in the happily chatting blond, the small groups of people sharing a good time, until it finally settled on a mop of brown, curly hair, visible over the backrest of the couch.

Slowly meandering through the crowd the ivory eyed man reached the sofa and sank down next to his boyfriend. "Are you enjoying the night?"

"I can think of more _pleasurable_ things but yes, I'm enjoying the party." Shino answered absently, observing the strange behavior Sakura had shown the whole evening.

Neji followed the curious glance, seeing the pinkette nearly glomping Naruto's arm while the blond tried to greet Shikamaru who finally had managed to join the party. "What's wrong with her?" he wondered, motioning in the girl's direction with his head.

"I don't know; but she surely behaves strange. Since when does she even register Naruto's presence?"

"I would say since he returned," the Hyuuga answered. "And as a walking wet dream, if I may say that."

Shino shot him a horrified glare. "What? I'm just observing the obvious! Take a look at him and tell me you wouldn't like to get your hands on those thighs!"

Grumbling the Aburame returned to stare at their pink haired friend trying to catch Naruto's attention. "Maybe his thighs would be more welcoming than others I know…"

"What's that again about?" Neji started to get really irritated by the strange behavior of his brooding boyfriend. '_Since when do Aburames brood; or show any other emotion in public, for that matter?_' Neji couldn't help but frown. "Shino, please. Talk to me and tell me what's wrong?"

Tired, shaded eyes locked with pale ones, not giving away anything. "Do you still remember the last time you were not able to walk properly?"

"We had that talk today already, didn't we?" Colorless eyes widened slightly, taking in the scowling feature of his love.

"Yes, Hyuuga, we had that already. But you still don't get it, do you?" He sighed heavily. "I'll go talk to… someone else, anybody. See you later, Neji."

Neji sank back into the comfortable cushions, wondering once again what was wrong with his boyfriend. This wasn't about him saying Naruto had some looks, was it?

Worried eyes followed the retreating back of the Aburame.

############################

The party went on, laughter audible all over the place. Happy faces munched, drank and chattered, gossiping and catching up what has happened recently.

Naruto was all over the place, telling about his journey with the legendary sannin, boasting with his new strength and simply enjoying having all his friends together.

The blond seemed to be everywhere, as if he had summoned some shadow clones to host every single of his guests. They all had a very good time, most of the gathered shinobi relaxed and carefree. None of them registered the rather cold intercourse going on between one of the probably most unlikely pairings in Konoha.

Shino and Neji hadn't talked at all since Shino had left his boyfriend sitting baffled on the sofa. Both men were engaged in different groups of people; but while Neji searched out his boyfriend's attention, the Aburame heir didn't even recognize the other's presence.

That worked for over two hours until Neji snapped. The Byakugan wielder spun around, searching for the stubborn Aburame and spotting him with Hinata, seemingly gabbing amicably. Gabbing – those two!

He rushed over there, grabbing the young man by his wrist and pulling him around.

"Excuse us, Hinata" Neji nearly spit. "My boyfriend and I have to talk."

The lilac eyed woman looked confused, opening her mouth to say something but her raging cousin had already vanished, his brooding boyfriend in tow.

"Neji, what-" Shino started, but Neji interrupted.

"What is your problem, Shino?" He fumed.

"What are you even talking about, _Hyuuga_?" Shino was equally irritated. "It's nothing! So please let go of my hand and let me finish my conversation with Hinata-chan. We haven't talked in a while and I would like to catch up with her. This is a party, after all."

Neji stared at his boyfriend, not quite getting what the other male was saying. He shoved the other in the chest and the Aburame fell down onto the couch where the disaster of this evening had started. The long haired Hyuuga sank down next to him and scrutinized him.

"Why am I _the Hyuuga_ again, Shino?" His voice was low, nearly inaudible over the pumping music and the happy babbling of the other guests. His voice softened, and so did his eyes. "Is it because I said something about Naruto?"

"No" Shino started. "It is about **how** you talked about Naruto. How you looked at him, how you _eyeballed_ him." His voice was low now, too, trying to hide the frustration he felt.

"I didn't _eyeball_ him, Shino! I just said he grew up and became a remarkable, attractive shinobi." The pale eyed boy defended himself.

"When was the last time you thought **I** was remarkable or attractive, Neji?" Shino sounded lost and sad. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He suddenly changed the topic.

Taken aback, Neji stared at the man next to him. Shino wasn't himself tonight; his tone, his openly shown emotions so unlike the usually close-mouthed man he fell in love with.

"Right now, I'm not enjoying myself. I'd rather like to know what is wrong with you tonight."

"Not wrong with _me_, Neji. What is wrong with _us_?"

Neji's mouth fell open as he take in the innuendo the other man was indicating. "Shino, you… You won't… You don't mean…" His voice got lower and lower, disbelieving and miserable. Teary pale eyes rose and locked with the omnipresent shades. "Do you?"

Shaking hands reached for the sunglasses, not caring for the crowd surrounding them, minding their own business.

As his eyes were freed from the sunglasses, Shino locked his gaze with Neji's. Countless unspoken words and promises were shared in this seemingly endless moment, words of love and promises of reparations.

Shino leaned forward, bringing their foreheads together. "I don't," was all he could mumble before Neji sealed his lips with a searing kiss.

The long haired man put the shades back in place and grabbed his boyfriend's hands, drawing small circles on their backs. "I'm sorry, Shino. I'm sorry I did not understand what you were feeling and what was missing between us. Please, never forget that it's you who my heart fell for – my heart and my entire being."

"I have to apologize too, Neji. I should have told you what was on my mind." He smiled a rare smile, reserved for the man he loved. "You know what is on my mind right now?"

Neji shook his head. "I love you, Hyuuga!"

They shared another kiss, this time deep, loving and smooth. As their lips parted Naruto bolted by the couch. Shino grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, next to him; the other hand was still intertwined with Neji's fingers.

"Would you please sit down?"

"Public DOA, guys? Really?" Naruto grinned, surprised by the openly confessed affection between the two. The next kiss between the two usually reserved men, passionate and emotional, left him speechless and he nearly fled from the busy couple.

Neji and Shino shared a laugh, lip to lip, and sank back into the cushions. They knew they had resolved their problem – finally. And now both were planning to enjoy the next hours of the party to its fullest!

############################

Later that evening, the gathered crowd witnessed how Lee left the party, a sobbing Sakura over his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Neji asked Naruto, once again sitting on the couch.

The whiskered nin turned and answered, faked smile in place. "Sakura had too much sake and said things she didn't mean to. I told your teammate to take her home. Who knows? Maybe we have two new couples when the sun rises."

Shino, who had snoozed with his head on Neji's lap, turned his head and blinked repeatedly. "Lee surely needs to get laid!" he yawned. "As do I." Nuzzling his boyfriend's neck and licking his delicate skin, he whispered huskily. "Message received?"

Neji had to hold back a lewd groan, swallowing heavily. "I'm sorry, Naruto! It was a great party but we are tired and have to get home!" Without hesitation he grabbed the Aburame's hand and nearly flew out of the room.

############################

"You need to get laid, hm?" Neji chuckled as they made their way back to the Aburame compound. It was nearer than their shared apartment and neither boy wanted to wait longer as they had to.

"Do you still remember the last time you were not able to walk properly?" Shino chortled. He could nearly hear as understanding sank into the Hyuuga's mind.

"**That** was what you were talking about the whole time!" He outright laughed. "You could have asked, you know?"

"I know, Neji. But where's the fun in that?" The Aburame chortled again. "And I don't plan to be able to walk properly tomorrow; you hear me?"

"Neither do I. I'll make sure I have some of Hinata's ointment at hand when you try to stand up tomorrow." No they both laughed, slightly stumbling into the Aburame compound, heading for Shino's room.

"Sounds good, babe. I will hold you up to that. Both, that is!"

Eventually they reached their destination, closing the door behind them and locking it with a jutsu to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed.

Neji pinned the slightly smaller male to the wall next to the wooden door, pressing himself against the muscular form. Clothed bodies ground against each other, creating an exciting friction all over their skin.

Shino spun them around, effectively stealing Neji's balance what he used to his advantage. With a quick shove the long haired man stumbled backwards and fell onto the soft mattress of the bed, groaning in appreciation.

A 'come hither' gesture lured the Aburame to come closer until he entered Neji's reaching area. The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and blocked several chakra paths in the blink of… Well, in less than the blink of an eye and Shino lost the feeling in his legs, collapsing into Neji's waiting arms.

"I hate when you do that!" he grumbled, struggling to crawl down from his boyfriend.

"No, pumpkin; you **love** when I do that! You love letting go of the uptight mask you are wearing the whole day." Shino wrinkled his nose, lifting his dark glasses the slightest bit, and snorted. "Aaaand you love when I call you pumpkin, pumpkin!"

Bringing his fingers to the Aburame's face, Neji took the shades and put them down onto the bedside cabinet.

Shino had closed his eyes automatically, too used to hide his eyes.

"Shino, look at me." Neji whispered, his face only a hairbreadth away. Feeling the breath of his boyfriend ghosting over his heated skin, he opened his lids and stared into the moonlight eyes he so loved.

Neji held his breath, captured by the revelation of one of Konoha's biggest secrets – the completely black eyes of the Aburame clan. But it wasn't just the fact that he, along only a handful of other shinobi outside of the Aburame clan itself, was presented with the sight of the jet black eyes that came with being an Aburame. It was the love and the trust that shone in those dark orbs that made it impossible for him to breath.

"You are beautiful!" Neji whispered against Shino's lips, black eyes meeting pearly white. Both held the gaze of the other, drowning in the moment.

Eventually their lips met in a soft brush at the start, but it soon became a fiery, openmouthed kiss. They were beyond the fights for domination, each man giving in into the feelings that lead them.

The roles for this night had been assigned already. Being as adaptive as they were they both liked giving **and** taking – in _every_ aspect of their relationship.

Slowly regaining the feeling in his legs, Shino finally lifted himself off of his lover and sank down on the mattress, waiting for the Hyuuga to let his talented hands roam over his body.

Neji took in the enjoyable sight of his boyfriend sprawled all over the bed as he rose from the futon and took a step back. Presenting him to the incredible black eyes he began to strip slowly, moving his flexible body and showing every square centimeter of his pale skin.

Stunned Shino lay on the bed and moaned under his breath. Never before had Neji stripped in front of him, making it an arousing performance that had him drooling, literally.

He felt the kikai leaving his body, returning to the swarm for the night.

Neji smirked. "Finally alone!"

Shino took in the sight in front of him. The naked Hyuuga was a sight for the Gods! Pale, flawless skin tautened over a lithe, toned body, every movement was fluid and controlled, muscles stretching gracefully. Neji was perfection! He resembled a predatory cat circling its prey; deadly, but oh so elegant!

As the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan, the Aburame's breath caught. In a rush of movements he found himself stark naked, not a single article of clothing covering his body, trembling with pleasant anticipation.

"Impatient much, babe?" Shino raised a brow, cocking his head to the side. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, just to get me naked?"

"Everything to see you like this, pumpkin!" The husky tone in Neji's voice signaled the time for 'pumpkin' was over; they got to the serious – and oh so pleasurable! – business.

He stepped to the side of the bed, pulling Shino to the edge of the mattress and sinking down on his knees. Calloused fingertips glided over toned abs, up to a heavy heaving chest, continuing their way to the shoulders and down the quivering arms.

Shino moaned lowly, goose bumps covering his exposed skin. He dropped his head into the cushions and enjoyed his lover's treatment to the fullest, knowing exactly what would happen next.

Without having to wait another second, he felt accurately aimed fingertips pressing lightly into his skin, robbing him of most of his motoric abilities while the intensity of his skin's sensitivity was nearly unbearable. A dark groan escaped his throat.

"You like that, Shino?" The husky voice sounded like fluid gold in his ears.

"Nnnngggg! Yeah!" He lifted his head, observing the other as his fingertips rearranged his chakra paths in an unbelievable accuracy and speed. "Looks like your having fun, though."

"Oh, I am! I love it to touch you wherever I want, babe. Like _there_…" An innocent finger slid over a sensitive inner thigh. "Or _here_." The same digit nudged Shino's fully erected member and Neji's lips twitched up as the appendage bounced with the aroused man's heartbeat.

"But you know what I love the most?" Hungry, ivory eyes rose to black, lust clouded ones. "You can't escape me when I do _this_!"

Thin, pale lips opened and engulfed the oozing cock in front of his eyes. Neji savored the salty aroma, enjoying the throbbing heat in his mouth and the deep, loud groan escaping his lover's throat.

He loved that Shino was so vocal – it was like the man saved the words he spoke for the bedroom and for him alone to hear. The Hyuuga hummed around the hot cock, filling his throat as he took more of it.

Shino throw his head back in the soft cushions, a scream leaving his lips. Thanks to the Hyuuga's Kekkei Genkai his tactile senses were multiplied considerably and every touch was so much more intense.

He felt every slightest movement of the eager tongue caressing his penis, ragged breaths through the nose puffing down his coarse pubes.

Neji buried his nose in the curly hair above the swallowed length, absorbing the musky scent, masculinity overwhelming his senses. He gasped around the flesh in his throat and retreated slowly.

"I want you, Shino!"

Shino, observing his lover slowly letting go of his wet length, answered huskily. "Then come and take me!"

Within a single second Neji had released the blockades in Shino's chakra system and the Aburame was able to move again. Eagerly he spread his legs, presenting his puckered entrance. Defenseless, exposed, vulnerable – and not the slightest embarrassed Shino waited for his lover to move.

"Shino! You don't know what you are doing to me!" Neji breathed and crawled over the exposed body, engaging the young man in a fiery kiss. No trace of the doubts that had haunted them earlier that day was left in the melding of their mouths, the dance of their tongues.

Neji's hair fell lose around their faces, a curtain excluding the outer world and leaving only those two and their want for each other.

Grinding his hips down Neji pressed their arousals flush together, making them both moan in want.

"Take me already, Hyuuga! Fuck me senseless – now!" Shino wasn't ashamed of his need; it was the effect the other had on him and he knew it worked in both direction. Neji's cock twitched against his own, oozing precum and mingling it with his own liquid lust.

Eventually the long haired man slid down the body of his lover, his tongue drawing a long, wet line over his skin. Finally Neji settled between Shino's legs, bringing them up over his shoulders.

Two fingers, slick with saliva, circled the rosy entrance hidden between the taut buttocks of the Aburame, slowly pressing inside. Shino hissed at the intrusion, but relaxed soon enough after Neji had sent some soothing chakra through his fingers.

Slowly sliding in and out, Neji added a third finger without any difficulty. His fingertips smoothed the silky walls inside the Aburame while stretching the entrance to accommodate what was to come next.

"Let me slick you up, love!" Shino begged.

Who was Neji to deny his lover anything? Crawling over the sprawled body once again, he brought his erect member to Shino's lips. He parted them willingly and sucked the head in. Neji moaned deeply, an enjoying purr vibrating in his chest. Cautiously he started to fuck his lover's mouth, burying his burning flesh deep in the other's throat.

Shino moaned around the intruding flesh, being used to the size of the other's cock and loving each and every centimeter of burning masculinity.

"Ooohhh! Shino! Lovin' my cock deep in your throat, do ya?" Neji's aristocratic was lost in the bed. Here, with his lover, he was the animalistic beast that slept in every passionate male. "Suck me good and I will thank ya in the way ya deserve it!"

The kikai wielder sucked eagerly, covering the whole length with a mix of saliva and precum. Finally Neji brought his hips out of the range of the Aburame's greedy tongue.

He brought himself in position, kneeling between Shino's thighs once again, the left leg over his shoulder. The Hyuuga's head nudged against the twitching entrance, hot flesh pressing against the puckered hole.

Slowly he increased the pressure until his blunt glans broke through the entrance, into the willing body underneath him. Both men moaned in unison, locking their eyes and intertwining their hands.

Neji waited a few seconds for Shino to adjust to the piercing feeling of being penetrated. A reassuring squeezing of the hands gave him the signal to go on and oh so slowly he sank into the incredible heat that was Shino's body.

"You- Hng! You are huge!" Shino aspirated, an enjoying and lustful grin playing over his features.

Neji groaned, finally sheathed inside his lover's willing rear, engulfed by the "Hottest ass ever!" He smiled and remained still, becoming one with the love of his life.

"Move, you lazy asshole!" The Aburame challenged his (temporary) seme.

"Pushy bottom, huh?" Neji asked smiling before he retreated until only his glans remained in Shino. Without a warning his hips snapped forwards and he filled his lover again, brushing against his prostate in the movement.

Shino nearly screamed, unable to stifle his lascivious cries of pleasure. As Neji found his pace every thrust was accompanied by a vibrating groan leaving the Aburame's throat. "Neji! Neji! Neji!" The mantra cut through the lust filled atmosphere, egging the Hyuuga on.

He changed his speed, thrusting deep and hard, changing the angle and eliciting the most appealing noises from his lover.

Every thrust hit his prostate dead on and soon Shino found himself in the highest high of sexual pleasure. As experienced fingers closed around his own arousal, bouncing in Neji's sinful tact, he thought he would lose it.

Neji leaned down, bringing his lips to Shino's ear and he nibbled the fleshy earlobe.

"Can you hear me, babe?"

"Yes- oooohhhh! I can hear you!"

"Do you feel me, Shino? Can you feel me fucking you deep? Hnnng! Ah! Can you feel my cock splitting you up and burying me inside you?"

Shino cried again, clinging to sanity with all his might. He would lose the fight, he knew it. It wouldn't take long and he would scream Neji's name, his voice hoarse and begging, lustful and needy. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the cock in his ass, filling him, sending shivers of raw lust through his body, burning his insides, his consciousness and leaving nothing but sex in its wake.

"Fuck me hard, Neji!" His screams were rough, more like a rumbling, the sound of a wild animal. "AAAaaahhhH! Fuck me deep! Pierce me with your beautiful, huge cock!"

"I will, my love, I will!" Neji's voice had nothing from the previous bawdy tone. Like liquid silk it infiltrated Shino's ears, relieved the chaotic mess in his brain and soothed the scorching turmoil in his heart.

Shino felt like Neji had taken his soul by the hand and pulled it over the edge. His body convulsed and every single nerve ending was tickling, on fire, freezing, itching, exploding – and everything together.

His orgasm crashed over him, erasing everything else. It was only him, his ejaculating penis and his lover – his lover's hand pumping him through his climax, his lover's cock still buried deep in his body and maintaining their connection.

Shino brought his hands up, raking his fingers through long, soft strands of cinnamon silk. Pulling the angelic face down to his own he engaged Neji in a fiery kiss, putting all his love and passion into the dance of tongues.

Neji felt like he must explode every second – he was gifted with so much he didn't deserve!

Shino climaxing was the most sinful, most beautiful thing in the world! His voice whispering nonsensical syllables, mixed with his own name rolling from those sensuous lips, interrupted by screams of lust and completion – that was the soundtrack to their love.

Jet black eyes fixated his face as soft fingers combed through his hair, pulling him down into a soul searing kiss as Neji felt his lover's cock convulsing in his hand. Hot, white fluid bespattered the kikai wielder's stomach, painting a breathtaking picture of the perfect release on a perfect body.

As Shino's walls clamped around his cock and the younger man pulled him into the loving kiss he couldn't help but give in to his body's signals.

He buried himself as deep in Shino as he could reach, his cock already ejecting hot spurts of cum deep into his lover. Connected by their mouths, their lower bodies and their hearts they rode out their orgasms.

Neji thrust slow and shallow, acting on Shino's signals and maintaining their connection as long as they could last. Eventually his spent member slipped out of Shino's body and Neji sank down onto his chest, his full weight resting on the other male.

Sweaty chests pressed against each other, Neji nuzzling Shino's neck while the Aburame combed his hair the whole time. After they had regained their breaths the Hyuuga lifted his body and shifted until he lay down next to his love, their bodies still touching over the whole length.

"I love you, Shino!" The whispered confession hung in the air, soon followed by a likewise whispered "Love you too, Neji!".

Black eyes met white eyes and locked. The night was quiet and the only sound was the heavy breathing of the young, exhausted men. They lay together, sweaty limbs entangled and it was nearly impossible to say which appendage belonged to whom.

They fell asleep like that, in a heap of slick extremities and covered in sweat and cum; evidence of their nightly activities.

############################

The next day began like in a dream. Shino woke up next to Neji, his hair sprawled all over the place, an unruly mass of silken strands and moving in the light breeze that was Neji's breath.

A content sigh sounded in the morning ease and Shino scooted closer to his boyfriend, wiggling his way into the other's embrace. The warmth of Neji's body seeped into his skin and Shino's eyes grew heavier again. Perhaps he could steal a few more hours of sleep with his lover spooning him and shielding him from the world outside.

"Do you still remember the last time you were not able to walk properly?" Neji whispered sleepily and chuckled.


End file.
